The Four Huntsmen/Introduction Arc
'''Introduction Arc '''is the first arc in The Four Huntsmen series. The arc is about Team JORE making their way towards to Beacon Academy. Characters *Jorey Diamond *Onyx Rocker *Rufus Sabbia *Emile Lightning *Ozpin *Glynda Goodwitch *Ruby Rose *Weiss Schnee *Blake Belladonna *Yang Xiao Long *Jaune Arc *Bridgette West Story Chapter 1: The Clash In the streets of Vale, it'd be a cold morning, with yellow colored houses with white roofs on top of them. The breeze sways, letting the tall trees dance among the sun. Jorey starts to walk into the street, he then quickly sweeps his hair using his hand. "Fight fight fight!" chanted some people. Turning to the scuffle, Jorey looks to it and quickly rushes towards it. In the scuffle, there seems to be duel of weapons with 7 people wearing masks. Rufus, who is seen watching the fight, is worried. "I don't want to get in a fight, I really don't want to miss that date I have soon." Rufus states. Rapidly, a person is seen sent flying out on the floor knocked out cold, with many scars. "What the?" Rufus wondered. Getting out Natura Orbis, he'd look to the downed man. "Heal!" shouted Rufus. Placing Natura Orbis on his chest and starts to heal him. On the rooftoops, Emile is seen looking at the scuffle, watching people getting beat up. "I must do this for my master." Emile said deviously. Grabbing his weapon Bolzen, he'd rapidly aim it towards the scuffle. Rapidly a shot would fire out of Bolzen, hitting the floor. One of the combatants look at the bolt. "What's that?" he'd ask.. "It's a bomb!" shouted another. "Oh hell no!" shouted the man in high pitch voice. The bolt then defuses and sends everyone flying back, either dead or defeated. Emile puts Bolzen back and starts to run. "Stop, or die!" shouted a person. Turning to the voice, Emile is confused. "Who are you?" asked Emile. "I'm the one who'll defeat you, like a rock, the name's Onyx!" he replied loudly. Emile gets out Bolzen and fires it at his leg. Escaping death, Onyx dodges as Emile detonates it, landing on the street floor. A man then pops out the window of the roof they were on. "How about I do that to your faces!" shouted the man. Jorey then starts to walk around everywhere, not knowning what's happpened. "What's happening?" asked Jorey. He'd then walk in between the two fighting. Grabbing on his holster, Emile throws a smoke bomb, that ensares Onyx and Jorey. "Damn it!" shouted Onyx punching the floor. Jorey then regains his sight and then look forward. "I was here on a stroll, what a waste." he says. In the Sabbia Manor on the rooftops, Rufus is seen with Weiss Schnee, the heiress to the Schnee Dust Company. "So, Weiss, what do you like doing?" Rufus asks her. Weiss lets out a yawn with this. "Mostly I spend my time sparing." Weiss stated. Peering behind the wall, Mr.Sabbia notices them. "I don't hear any dating going on!" shouted Mr.Sabbia. Both Weiss and Rufus radically jump out of their seats. Putting his hands on his head, Rufus smiles. "Big kiss!" Weiss says with fake joy. Both of them would pretend to make kissing sounds. After, Onyx walks into the rooftops, looking at the two, he then meets Weiss halfway down the stairs. "Hey, what did you want me for?" asked Onyx. "Well, we are going to Beacon, so it's best we use my private airship to get there." Rufus offers. Onyx is then confused. "Why now?" Onyx asks. "I know that, but it's best we get there earlier, besides Weiss only stopped here for her parents, now she's heading to the airship." Rufus stated. Sighing, Onyx heads to the private airship with Rufus. Taking off, the airship just meets the Beacon Airship. "You sure you know how to pilot a ship?" asked Onyx. "This is my first time!" laughed Rufus. Chapter 2: New School, New Bullies The Sabbia Private Airship arrives at Beacon Academy, just landing safely on the spots. Both Emile and Onyx climbed out of the airship. "Well we made it one piece." said Rufus goofily. Looking back to Rufus, Onyx gets angry. "REALLY ONE PIECE, I'LL KILL YOU IF YOU EVER MENTION THAT AGAIN!" shouted Onyx angrily. Rufus moves back in fear. The two friends kept walking across the stone paths, looking at all the 4th year students staring at them. "Why're they staring at us?" Rufus asks. "I honestly don't know. But I don't like it." Onyx complains. As they kept going on with their journey, two 2nd year students approach them. One was tall and had azure hair colour, the other was average sized and and had a mohawk. "What's a royal like you doing 'ere?" the Mohawk fellow asks glaring to Rufus. Moving back, Rufus starts to get scared. "I'm here to fight monsters of course!" Rufus answers. The Azure fellow starts to get even more annoyed. "I don't like the Sabbia Tungsten Factory, annoying pests like you should die." The Azure fellow rambles. Infuriated, Onyx gets out his weapon Rockmen and sends his fists into the ground. This would make a force to push the other two back. "I'm getting sick of this, why not I just end your life!" shouted Onyx clutching his fists. Onyx begins to rapidly chare at the 2nd years. Then the Mohawk fellow gets out a rope that hugs Onyx. "What's this?" Onyx wonders. Rapidly, Onyx is sent to the ground in pain. "We wern't on heights!" cried Onyx in pain. Rufus goes shocked because of his friend falling down. The Mohawk fellow releases the rope from hugging Onyx and looks at him. "Look at difference between me and you!" shouted the Mohawk fellow. "Urgh." Onyx grunted. "What's your name?" the Mowhawk fellow asks. "Onyx Rocker." Onyx announces. Looking at Onyx, he stood as if he was really tall. "I'm Shadey Cole, if you can surpass me, I'll give you this." the Mohawk fellow anounces. Going into his pocket he reveals 40 dust crystals he stole. "Wait?" Rufus wondered. Shadey Cole and his friend walked off away from Onyx. Realising that his friend is hurt, Rufus gets out Natura Orbis and begins to heal Onyx rapidly. Two random girls come to his aid. "Onyx, we'll help you!" they both shout. Both girls look at each other with impending hatred with each other. "Why do you get the girls?" Rufus asks. Chapter 3: Iniatiation Chapter 4: The Attack Chapter 5: Rufus's Desprate Call Chapter 6: Keep It Chapter 7: Ozpin's Plan and the Team is Set!